


Sunshine

by Mikkal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkal/pseuds/Mikkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not a very good singer. But he wants her to sing anyway, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

People are still screaming, explosions are still happening, but Iris focuses on Barry—her Barry looking up at her, eyes half-lidded, hazy, glazed. With shaking hands, she touches his cold, cold cheek, thumbing away a tear, smearing the blood on his face.

            He’s cradled in her lap, hoisted against her chest. He’s limp, boneless, chest moving shallowly. If it weren’t for warm breath against her neck she’d never know he’s still alive.

            “Y-You’re going to o-okay,” she murmurs shakily. She keeps her hand against his cheek, willing her to warm him up, keep him alive. “Right? Barry, you’re going to be o-okay.”

            Barry grins up at her, weak and flickering, his lips stained red, but there’s the hint of his best sunshine smile she loves so much. “I-Iris,” he breathes. “Iris. _Iris_.”

            She curls over him, her hair falling forward to block his face from the chaos going on around them. “ _Don’t_ ,” she snaps. “Don’t you dare d-die on me, Barry Allen. You _promised_.”

            His hand is clumsy, pawing at her arm. She grabs at it, curling their fingers together, she presses her cheek against the back of his hand. She doesn’t even bother trying to stop her tears.

            Barry tenses, arching, as he groans in pain. Iris holds him through it, shushing him like that would make the pain go away. It won’t. _It won’t_. His head rolls in the crook of her elbow, he presses his face against her chest, wheezing, gasping.

            “What can I do?” she pleads. “Barry, how can I help?”

            The silence is almost too long, but finally, so, so quietly, “S-sing.”

            She blinks then chokes on a disbelieving laugh. “W-What?”

            His eyes crack open, glancing up at her. “P-Please.” And he can barely get the word out, blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. Too bright.

            Iris hefts him up a little bit, curling her legs under him a little bit better. He muffles his own whimpers and her heart breaks, but when she gets them arranged he sighs, leaning into her.

“You are my sunshine,” she sings softly, carding a hand through his hair. “My only sunshine. You m-make me—.”

He spasms, crying out in pain. Iris holds him through it.

“Y-You make m-me h-happy when s-skies are grey…”

He gets heavier and heavier in her arms, his gasping quiets.

“Y-You’ll never k-know, d-dear, how much I-I—.” She chokes on a sob, bringing a hand to his pale cheek. His eyes are open, staring at her with all the love in the world. “—how m-much I l-love you. P-Please don’t t-take, t-take—.”

Barry smiles, just a small curve to his lips, faint, but there. He sighs once, soft and breathy, and then he stills, his eyes blankly staring at her shoulder.

“No, nononono.” She pats his cheek. “No, please. Barry. You can’t. You, you—

“ _Barry_!”

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._


End file.
